


Destiel Valentines Drabble

by castielismybabydaddy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sam Ships It, Valentine's Day, cute valentines day puns, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielismybabydaddy/pseuds/castielismybabydaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't understand why Cas has to be so cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Valentines Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> An extremely short and fluff one shot thank you for reading

“Dean, I got these for you.” Castiel held out a box of what had seemed to be chocolates. Dean looked up at the angel in confusion.

“Oh, uh.. Thanks Cas. Chocolate?” He took the box, hesitating when Castiel sat down beside him. This was not the first time he got something for Dean for a holiday.

“Open it Dean.”Cas scooted closer, a smile broke the stoic expression. “Cas what the hell is this? It doesn’t even have a title.” He held it away from himself only for Cas to push it back at him.

“Dean…. Please?” Castiel gave Dean his best pouty face. 

“Fine.”

Dean opened it quickly, earning a blast in the face with confetti and a blurted laugh from the now standing angel next to him. A few flashes from the other side of the room caused Dean to glare at the source.

Sam, who was barely hidden behind the door, was holding a small camera that flashed a few more times. Sam stifled a laugh as Dean read the card inside the box.

It had a slice of bacon taped to it and read ‘Dont go bacon my heart’. Dean stood up as well and hugged Cas with a smile plastered on his face.

“I wont go Bacon your heart.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to the angels cheek.


End file.
